


A Teasing Flower

by XxAnime_FreedomxX



Category: Bravely Default: Flying Fairy
Genre: F/M, Taunting, Teasing, onesided relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 11:25:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3567902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxAnime_FreedomxX/pseuds/XxAnime_FreedomxX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ringabel once again tries to coax Edea to 'go out' with him, but Edea's more interested in young Tiz Arrior</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Teasing Flower

"Just look at him Agnès, who the hell does he think he is? Letting her flirt with him like that and everything. She's mine and he knows it" Ringabel growled as he kept locked eyes on the other two members of the travelling team. Agnès sat beside him, her hands clasped together neatly in her lap as she looked between the blonde and the brunette boys. Tiz and Edea were sat on a couch by the fire, Tiz was trying to take a short nap before the team had to move on, but Edea was practically straddling him, her hands on his shoulders and bumping their noses together now and again. Ringabel's blood boiled every time they touched, even if it was by accident. He'd shown Tiz his journal, and had clearly pointed out that nothing would happen between him and Edea, but the young boy paid no mind to his older friend and thought Edea was being harmless. I mean, it wasn't as if they'd done anything wrong by law at least.  
  
"Tiz, I'm tired, can I sleep with you?" Edea whined into his chest.  
Tiz sighed. "I guess so, though you might wanna talk to Ringabel sometime soon. He seems a little on edge whenever you're near some other guy"  
"He's just being weird and perverted per usual, Tiz, pay him no mind. It's not like he'd even know what to do to a women if he had one where he wanted anyway"  
Tiz chuckled mildly at the comment. Edea always did like to point out Ringabel's flaws and make fun behind his back.  
"Besides, I've been meaning to talk to you instead Tiz" This caught both boys' attention. "I just wanted to tell you that I-"  
"E-Edea my dear! W-Why don't we go and take a nice stroll around Caldisla on such a beautiful night as this?" Ringabel quickly interrupted, racing to their side.  
"And listen to you squawk on about girls and watch you trying to flirt with every female thing that moves? No thanks Ringabel, I really need to talk to Tiz anyway"  
"B-But there won't be anyone out at this time! It'll just be me and you!"  
"That's exactly the other reason why I'd rather stay here. Besides," she stifled a yawn. "I'm exhausted, so's Tiz, why don't you take Agnès out, you two do get on extremely well with one another after all"  
"U-Unacceptable!" Agnès' voice was heard in the background.  
"Fine..." Ringabel sighed and turned away, grabbing Agnès ' hand as he went past her. "We'll be back in an hour or so"  
  
"Finally, I thought they'd never leave" Edea let out the small breath she'd been holding when the inn doors closed to hide the back view of Ringabel and Agnès. She looked down to find Tiz had fallen asleep and smiled sweetly, gently tracing her fingers over his smooth skin. Then she couldn't resist her urge any further and awkwardly leaned down, placing a passionate kiss on his lips. She broke it off to recapture his lips in a second kiss before breaking off and pulling back completely.  
"A...Agnès..." Tiz whispered briefly before blinking open his eyes, they widened immediately. "E-Edea?! You k-kissed me?!"  
"I'm so sorry Tiz! I never knew you liked Agnès! Oh gosh, I just stole what might've been your first kiss and you like some other girl, oh gosh what have I done?!" Edea buried her head in her hands, panicking.  
"Huh?" Edea looked up at the boy slowly. "I don't like Agnès, I only said her name cause I was having a funny dream"  
"What? Then..."  
"It wasn't my first kiss either, there was a girl back in Norende I liked...but of course she's gone now..." his face fell, the light left his eyes for a short moment as he went into a small memory before pulling himself out of it. "But, I think I understand why Ringabel wanted you to go with him tonight"  
"To keep me away from you, yeah I know. I...I love you Tiz..."  
Tiz smiled and hugged his friend close. "I know, but try and give Ringabel a chance, okay? Just see what happens"  
"Alright, I'll try and get used to being with that boneheaded idiot"  
Tiz chuckled. "Thanks Edea" And with that, he lightly pecked her forehead and settled back to sleep just as their friends came back in.  
  
Edea got up and walked over to a grouchy looking Ringabel and sat down at the table, taking the seat opposite him. "I take it your date didn't go too well them, Romeo?"  
"Oh shut up"  
Edea giggled lightly and took his hands in hers, causing him to lock eyes with her - two sets of blue shining in one another's light. "Ringabel?" No reply. "You've been right all along, I do love Tiz, but he told me he has no interest, so...I'm willing to go out with you at last, so long as you don't flirt with anyone or anything else"  
"Really?!"  
She nodded before getting up with him and having him pick her up and swing her round gently before holding her close. She closed her eyes and cuddled into him. Little did she know or realise was that Tiz and Agnès had secretly watched the whole thing.


End file.
